


i would tell you you're lovely and everything i'll ever need

by fadedcokecans



Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedcokecans/pseuds/fadedcokecans
Summary: not really a quick fake dating au.title from Private Fears in Public Places by Front Porch Step
Relationships: Marie Dolvik/Ingrid Engen
Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921807
Kudos: 3





	i would tell you you're lovely and everything i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hey, still unbeta'd. all fuck ups are my own.

‘No’ isn’t an option for Marie. She’s been using her ‘girlfriend’ to get out of so much stuff that people actually believe she has a girlfriend. The only problem is that she isn't actually dating anyone. 

She hangs out with people that are dreadfully heterosexual, and couldn’t even pass for remotely into Marie. 

She could claim her girlfriend can’t make it, but Henning has pestered Marie into bringing her so he can meet her. And she’s used that excuse so many times, she knows it will become unbelievable soon. No, her family meeting this girlfriend at her older brother’s wedding isn’t an ideal environment, and Marie has stated this, but they don’t care. Months of brushing people off, saying that she has a date or a function with her girlfriend has led to Marie scrambling to find someone to bring with her. 

Celin has a boyfriend. And she’s 19, four years younger than Marie. Jalen has a boyfriend. Synne is so naturally awkward that no one would believe Marie was dating her. 

Synne, for as awkward as she looks, knows a lot of people. She knows a girl named Ingrid, from Trondheim, who could definitely pass for ‘into Marie’. 

Marie used to be friends with Ingrid, back when they were teenagers. They’d lost contact after a bit, but Marie knows who she is. 

<>

Marie is taller than Ingrid remembers. She’s also about the same awkward kid that she remembers. She’s got more tattoos now. 

Synne brings Marie with her to the cafe, though Marie looks like she was brought against her will. She sits slightly pathetically in the chair, looking out the window at the rain instead of talking to Ingrid. If someone took a picture from outside the cafe, it would look like one of those cliche ‘sad movie’ moments. 

Synne keeps trying to get Marie to talk, but she’s clearly spacing out, until the end when she asks, “Hey Ingrid, wanna get coffee sometime without Synne here to bug us?”

“As a date?”

“Sure, yeah, whatever, if you want it to be a date.”

Synne laughs at how awkward Marie gets when she talks. Marie nearly shoves her out of her chair when she starts laughing. The pure aggression in her voice when she tells Synne to shut up cracks Ingrid up, and Synne’s attempt to shove her back is even funnier. 

-

Ingrid meets Marie in the same cafe for brunch a couple days later. They’re civil, nice to each other, until Marie asks.

“Would you mind, Ingrid, if I brought you to my brother’s wedding as my date? Like a romantic date? I kinda told my parents and literally everyone that I have a girlfriend but I don’t. I’ve also told them so many times that my girlfriend can’t make it to functions and that I have to miss shit because of her but Henning really wants me there and my parents want to meet the girlfriend I currently have, but both of them are going to be so disappointed don’t bring anyone and I don’t wanna do that to them.” 

Marie’s rambling is endearing, and Ingrid is thrown back to the time when she was friends with Marie. She gets thrown back into that visceral, terrifying crush she had when she knew Marie well. It throws her back to when she was eighteen and fascinated by this nineteen year old with a sleeve of tattoos and an easy flow of jokes, yet painfully awkward. 

She blushes, hard. It’s embarrassing, how her face gets and that Marie can see exactly how hard she blushes. 

“What’s in it for me, Marie?”

“Free food?”

“Well, that sells me. Is it going to be healthy?”

“I’d have to ask Henning. But knowing him, it’s going to be healthy. He’s a bit like that.” 

“As long as I don’t have to pay for shit, I’ll come.”

“My mom is absolutely delighted, so she’s going to pay for your stay, but not mine. I swear, she loves you more than she loves me and she doesn’t even know you.”

“I am, after all, a very loveable person. And, I have met her, way back when. She loved my dog.”

“I’ll make sure to mention it, Ingrid.”

The way her name rolls off of Marie’s tongue makes Ingrid blush. 

<>

Ingrid is a lot more awkward that Marie remembers. Confidence isn’t rolling off of her like when she was younger; maybe because neither of them are teenagers anymore. She’s a bit taller, and not as easy going as when they were with Synne. 

She’s still incredibly nice, not even hesitating to think about what pretending to be Marie’s girlfriend meant. It wasn’t that she didn’t think before she acted, it’s that she never hesitated to help out an acquaintance. 

Marie knows she’s just dragged Ingrid into something she’s never going to get out of, and she instantly regrets bringing her into something that’s, inevitably, going to be catastrophic. 

The more she thinks about it, sitting in silence in her apartment, she begins to hate herself for telling people she had a girlfriend. Her aim isn’t to end up dating Ingrid, which would be a great side effect, she just wants to get through Henning’s wedding without incident. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that there’s going to be an incident either during or after the wedding. 

She considers uninviting Ingrid, to save her from whatever is going to inevitably happen, but she considers that Ingrid would be slightly offended by it. 

Marie gushes about Ingrid to her mom on the phone. She doesn’t realize how much she has to say about Ingrid until she’s talking. She’s smiling so hard by the time she hangs up to sleep, and she gets a lot more self conscious about her unconscious reaction to her mom asking about Ingrid. It’s been so long since she’s been really friendly with Ingrid, but she feels like she’s slipped back into her seventeen year old self, too awkward to interact with Ingrid without someone else being with her. Marie knows she’s going to get called out by Synne whenever she next sees her, and she’s definitely not prepared to defend herself. 

Marie knows she’s fucked when she wakes up to a good morning text from Ingrid, and her claims to get used to it, seeing as they were ‘dating.’ Ingrid offers to take her on a date, to get their story straight, and to get used to fake dating. Marie knows she’s so fucked. She knows Ingrid is just offering her help. It’s hard for her to not dig too deep.

She shows up early to their mini date in what Celin’s dubbed the ‘dad sweatshirt’. Celin told her not to wear the dad sweatshirt. Jalen told her to wear the sweatshirt. Synne just laughed when she asked for fashion advice. She doesn’t ask for any fashion advice from anyone else and just wears the dad sweatshirt. 

Ingrid doesn’t question the dad sweatshirt. 

<>

The first time they meet before the wedding is spent catching up. Ingrid learns about Marie’s tattoos, the ones she’s gotten since they were teens and she only had the sleeve on her left arm. 

The second time is spent with Ingrid talking about her dog, after Marie asks. 

The third time is for Celin’s birthday celebration. It’s the first time that Marie’s friends are going to be introduced to Ingrid as Marie’s girlfriend, and both of them are quaking in their boots. Marie is terrified people won’t believe that they’re dating. Ingrid is terrified that everything will go smoothly and she’ll end up falling for Marie again. Marie stutters when she introduces Ingrid to Sigrid and Andrine. Ingrid covers for her by gushing about how she’s been waiting to meet them. It’s natural for her, even though she’d never heard of them before Marie picked her up that morning and just drove around the city, telling Ingrid about her friends.

Marie drives like a stereotypical Californian surfer: one hand on the wheel, window down, sunglasses on, and music playing softly from the radio. She lets Ingrid pick the music, and rambles on about each one of her friends, telling anecdotes about them. Ingrid watched her, fascinated. The awkward and slightly gangly teenager was replaced with a relaxed, socially adept, and slightly buff young woman. Ingrid really wanted to reach over and feel her biceps. (Not knowing anyone besides Synne at Celin’s party gives Ingrid an excuse to hold onto Marie’s arm.)

Ingrid plays the part of a perfect girlfriend. She’s friendly, talking to anyone who wants to, and gushing about Marie. (Marie later tells her that Sigrid, Andrine, and many others she hadn’t met yet adored her and genuinely thought they were dating.) Ingrid even fools herself, but she knew the crush was back, and she was falling. Hard. 

<>

The wedding is in Tromsø. Ingrid’s never been to Tromsø. She’s sure it’s cold and snowy in Tromsø in November. Marie tells her to pack warmly anyway. The two of them will be in Tromsø for four days, two before the wedding, and the fourth after the wedding. 

Marie’s smiling while she drives Ingrid around her hometown. Her windows are up, heater on, and the noise of the rain hitting her windshield fills the air. She tells about her childhood, running around and causing mischief. This time, Marie catches Ingrid’s eye as she stares, and she blushes, hard. The speed that Ingrid looks away hurts her neck. Ingrid doesn’t see Marie smile. 

They meet Marie’s parents for lunch. Ingrid tries to be normal, she really tries to set a really good first impression, but she stutters through the whole lunch. Marie makes sure Ingrid knows her first impression was so shit because of how nervous she was. But, she does tell Ingrid she already had a fabulous first impression from how much Marie has gushed about her. Ingrid almost punches her for being an ass, but she doesn’t. 

Marie’s mom had booked them a room. It has one bed. Marie is super awkward about sharing a bed with Ingrid. Ingrid is too, but she doesn’t say it. Marie goes on and on about sleeping on the floor or the armchair, but Ingrid brushes her off. She shakes her head with a smile as she rolls her eyes. Marie mumbles something about it being better than them sleeping in her childhood bedroom, and Ingrid decides to ask to visit her house. Marie’s reaction is immediate protest, loud and very firm on her stance. Ingrid makes a brilliant decision to tackle her onto the bed and tickles her. She immediately regrets her decision when she ends up straddling Marie. Her face flushes when she realizes, and freezes for a second. Marie is looking up at her, silent, questioning Ingrid. She clambers off the bed and mumbles something about going to the bathroom.

Ingrid mumbles out an apology when she exits the bathroom and immediately curls into a ball in the bed. 

<>

Marie wakes up with Ingrid’s arms wrapped around her. She doesn’t wake her up, in fear of Ingrid freaking out. When Ingrid wakes up, she isn’t conscious enough to react to how she was holding Marie. She chooses to not to mention it. 

Marie tells Ingrid about her stupid dream on the drive to her childhood home. She rambles on about a platypus offering her some gold to learn the secret of life. The platypus didn’t like her answer and beat her up like she was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Ingrid is smiling when they arrive, and Marie’s mom rushes outside to greet them. She’s talking quickly, and Marie isn’t listening to a word of it. She’s watching Ingrid closely, making sure her mom doesn’t do anything stupid. Ingrid gets along really well with them, and Marie makes sure her dad doesn’t interrogate or threaten Ingrid like he had her previous boyfriend. He doesn't. He chooses to show Ingrid pictures of her and Henning as children, making sure to mention back when she didn’t have tattoos. 

Ingrid, in her defense, tries to not laugh when she sees the stupid faces that Marie made as a child. 

Henning comes home to find Marie sulking in the yard with a football and Ingrid looking at their baby photos with his parents. He stays outside with Marie. His fiancée goes inside to greet the parents. They eat lunch together as the Dølviks get to know Ingrid. Marie makes sure to intervene on some questions, acting like an embarrassed girlfriend, though she really is embarrassed about her parents. Henning makes fun of Marie, all in the name of payback for when he first introduced his fiancée to their parents. 

Ingrid ends up falling asleep in the rental car on their drive back to their hotel. Marie carries her, carefully, up the stairs and puts her in the bed. Marie doesn’t sleep. She’s nervous for the wedding. She’s terrified that everyone will see through their little lie, though she knows her mom, who knows her best, didn’t see through them. Or, if she did, she didn’t say anything about it. She’s so unnecessarily worried, but Ingrid unconsciously reaching out for Marie got her to clamber into the bed. Ingrid’s embrace puts Marie to sleep almost instantly. 

<>

Ingrid wants to jump out of her skin when she wakes up. Marie’s arms are wrapped around her waist and her head is tucked into Ingrid’s collarbone. She’s comfortable in this position, but she knows getting too comfortable would ruin her. Ingrid shakes Marie awake so the two of them can get breakfast before getting ready. Marie doesn’t seem bothered when she wakes up. She places a groggy kiss on Ingrid’s cheek and rolls out of bed, immediately falling off the bed. Ingrid laughs quietly, and Marie’s smile when she hears it is worth everything that morning. 

Marie takes her to a small cafe in the centre of Tromsø. Marie orders both of them their preferred coffee, something she hadn’t done before. The small little gesture makes Ingrid smile. The two take a quick walk through downtown Tromsø, and Ingrid holds Marie’s hand the whole time. There’s no reason for her to, she just tells Marie that they’ve got to get used to it. 

Ingrid insists on paying for an Uber to the venue, but Marie won’t let her. 

Marie’s parents are delighted when Marie shows up holding Ingrid’s hand and looking around the church like she had never seen it before. Marie steers her clear of most of the relatives, not like Ingrid, feeling extremely awkward, would go around talking to Marie’s extended family. 

The ceremony is nice. Marie leans into Ingrid the whole time. Henning makes fun of them during the reception. They are still siblings, afterall, and Henning annoys Marie the whole time he isn’t talking to his wife or their parents. 

Ingrid insists they dance when guests are invited to dance after the first dance. Marie is adamant that she doesn’t dance. Ingrid’s pout is enough for her to give in, and the smile on her face makes Marie blush. Ingrid smiles softly when Marie steps on her toes and fumbles her way through the dance. 

She apologizes quietly when the dance is over, but Ingrid just pulls her closer and kisses her cheek softly. 

Marie stays quiet for the rest of the night. Ingrid pulls her out to the lobby of the reception hall. She can tell Marie is nervous for how people would see them, but Ingrid isn’t the most eloquent. She, impulsively, kissed Marie. 

Marie is stunned. She looks at Ingrid eyes wide and mouth hanging open just a bit. Eloquently as ever, Marie says, “Uh…”

“Oh, Jesus, sorry, Marie.”

“Oh, uh, well.”

“I fucking knew you two weren’t dating, fuckers,” Henning says, walking into the lobby at precisely the wrong time. 

“Don’t you fucking dare say anything to Mom!” Marie splutters, glaring at her brother. 

“Why’d you lie, Marie?”

Marie sighs. “I don’t know. I don’t even know. It’s because I wanted a way to get out of everything that people expect me to be.”

“It sounds like you know why. It was gonna end up biting you in the ass, Marie. I don’t even know what to say to you. How could you be so damn stupid?”

“It sounds like you fucking know exactly what to say to me, Henning! ‘How could I be so damn stupid’, I really like her, dude,” Marie says, stepping in front of Ingrid. “And I have just realized I’ve never told her that. Or myself that. Why am I still talking to you? Please fuck off, Henning. I can’t deal with you right now and I doubt you want to deal with me at your damn wedding. And don’t you fucking dare say anything to Mom or Dad. They might already know, anyway. Oh, shit, they’ve let me embarrass myself then. I shouldn’t be talking to myself, especially when Ingrid is right there. Just go hang out with your wife and don’t tell anyone, please.”

“You’re pretty damn lucky that you’re my only sister.”

“You’re pretty damn lucky I’m not about to beat you the fuck up right now,” Marie says, rolling her eyes and huffing loudly. “Fucker.”

Marie’s endearing rambling turns into logical thinking, and Ingrid is trying to shrink into herself because of her embarrassment. She’s not registering whatever Marie’s saying, but she is listening quietly. Ingrid stays quiet, even after Henning leaves the two of them alone. Marie looks like she’s waiting for Ingrid to say something. Ingrid just looks over at Marie, before mumbling about how she didn’t know what Marie was saying. Marie laughs softly.

“I kinda really like you, man,” Marie says, looking down at her shoes. “I guess I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn’t have invited you, I’m sorry, Ingrid.”

“Hey, hey, Marie, you’re good, you’re good. I- I like you too. I, honestly, didn’t think this was going to happen. I don’t know what I expected. I really should have known.” Ingrid doesn’t say anything about how she had a crush on Marie when they were friends as teenagers.

Marie blushes hard, and her smile makes Ingrid laugh a bit. “Fake dating, of course you should have known we’d end up dating or something.”

“Or something, did you expect to go back to the hotel and fuck me, Marie?”

“Ingrid!”


End file.
